The Rose Assassin
by Ravena Wolfborn
Summary: A young assassin, a beautiful princess, and a chance to earn her first kill. What will the young assassin do once she truly sees the woman she is meant to murder in cold blood? Will she lay her daggers down to protect a cause that would cause her to abandon all of the people she loved? A one-shot for now, but I might add to it in the future.
The darkness shrouds me, encompassing the entirety of my body as I slink through the shadows. The spread of snow around me hinders the process that I must complete tonight. Every step I take is immortalized in the pristine white that covers the ground, and the effectiveness of my dark clothes is rendered ineffective. I stand under this tree to stare up at the window of the room in which my target resides. Tonight is the test. Tonight, I become a full fledged assassin.

Unsheathing the daggers at my hip, I palm each in opposing hands. The smooth hilt slides into the perfect impression of my fingers, as it should. These were made especially for me to make this kill tonight. Each detail of the blade is customized for precision and ease, stability and death. I swallow as I step out of the shadows and into the moonlight, exposing myself to the harsh sight of any sentry that may be on duty.

I keep myself low to the ground, swiveling my head slowly in each direction as I walk toward my goal. The princess is in that room, and whether or not she dies tonight may be the beginning or end of my own life, both career wise and literally. The assassin guild will kill me, even despite the protest of my family.

I gulp as i come up flush against the building. Walking is the easy part. Now, scaling a freaking thirty foot wall is a whole different story. I calm myself and place my hands. I trained for this. I can do this. This is a test of my strength, of my will. Left, right, left, right. I place the daggers into the stone with ease, barely a noise coming from me. I breathe slowly and deliberately, keeping my balance and grip on the wall. It's a tentative grip, but it's there all the same.

Suddenly, a flash of white appears beside me, startling me. I jump reflexively, losing every bit of composure that I had. With a soft yelp, my daggers pull from the wall, sending me tumbling down the ten or so feet that I had ventured. I land in the strangely packed snow with a small thump, knocking all of the air from my lungs. I try to roll over, wheezing out the last bit of air in my lungs as I attempt to make my lungs work. The shock wears off slowly, and when i open my eyes, a face is the first thing I see.

I jump up and palm my daggers once more as I stare at the face of my target. She tilts her head to the side and raises her eyebrow in a contemplative way. "I can't believe you are the one that I dreamed about."

I furrow my brow in confusion, never moving from my defensive stance. "Dreamed?"

A small smirk makes the right side of her mouth lift upwards just a tiny bit, and her crystal blue eyes shine in amusement. "Yes, dreamed. Have you not heard of my abilities?"

"Um, not really? I was just sent here to kill you." What the heck is she even talking about?

She hums in thought as I feel her eyes travel across my body curiously. "Aren't you a little young to be an assassin?"

I scoff at her. "I'll have you know that I have proven myself worthy of my clan. You will be my first official kill." How dare she doubt my abilities. I do that enough already.

She starts to circle me, and I keep my daggers up, following her every move. What is she doing? She sighs at me and stops with her hands on her hips. "You do realize that I have no weapons on me, and I'm just standing here, waiting for you to strike, right?"

I swallow hard. I don't understand. Isn't she afraid to die? I blink twice and straighten my posture. "Aren't you afraid to die?" The question brings a light to her eyes, like she's mocking me, yet I can't find it in myself to be insulted.

She smiles, then, completely and utterly captivating me. "If I were afraid to die, would I be down here in the freezing cold, in nothing but a nightgown, facing down the assassin that my father hired to kill me?"

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "When you put it like that, I suppose you're not." Then, I truly look at her. She really is in a tiny, light blue nightgown! The ethereal beauty that she personifies in the moonlight captures me. Her hair is a stark parallel to the snow beneath her feet, and even the porcelain hue of her skin is simply amazing. There's a veritable glow about her, with the moon shining and casting its beams on her skin. She's like the mirror image of what I've been told the moon lady looks like, and it takes everything in me to keep myself from falling to my knees in surrender.

"I have one question to ask you, assassin. Will you join me and my cause?" It was a simple question for her, but I can't say the same. She's asking me to give up everything for her, for this cause, the very cause that has me out here in the first place. "Will you help me kill my father and restore this kingdom back to the order that has been bereft of it for the total of five generations?"

I bite my lip. Her conviction is unwavering, and that tilt to her head gives me the impression that she knows what she wants and plans to get it, no matter the consequences. She's going to get herself killed. I sigh as the answer comes to me. "Yes." I sheathe my daggers and walk toward her. She faced me down, a trained assassin sent to kill her, without wavering once. What if hadn't been me that were here? What if it had been Blake? There would have been no hesitation. There would have been blood spilt, and I honestly don't want to imagine myself never meeting this woman.

She smiles at me, extending her hand toward me. "You already know, but I'm Weiss Schnee, princess of Atlas and next in line for the throne."

I grasp her forearm and nod. "Ruby Rose, of the Clan of Rose Assassins." I find myself aligned with my first and final target as an assassin, and I don't suppose that it could have been avoided. Fate has its own way, I suppose. I look into her eyes and know that, though I couldn't bring myself to kill her, I'm more than sure that I will destroy any who dare to harm her.

* * *

 **A/N: I have no idea where this even came from. I swear to god. It just happened.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Favorite and Review! :)**


End file.
